


9.30 am

by manisseta



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Au emocional, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/pseuds/manisseta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU en el que el Mark Zuckerberg de la película no es el Mark Zuckerberg de este fic. Literalmente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9.30 am

**Author's Note:**

> Para evitar posibles confusiones, aclaro: este fic se sitúa en lo que sería la noche después de la última escena de deposiciones de la película. Cuando Eduardo dice lo del 0.03 y el mundo llora.

_Las 17.58 pm de Mark_

Mark recibe el olor a tabaco con una mueca de disgusto y muy pocas ganas de verle la cara al infractor que, con toda seguridad, se encuentra en el lavabo del cual él necesita hacer uso urgentemente. Avanza por el corredor en plena multitarea, metiendo de mala manera en su maletín un cuaderno que no cabe en su maletín, y al tiempo preparando la mirada de reprobación dedicada al tío que se está saltando el punto 1 de la clausula 1399-o de la Regulación sobre el uso del Tabaco para Lugares Públicos y de Trabajo del Estado de Nueva York. Pero las intenciones se le indigestan pronto: aunque Eduardo Saverin no es una persona de aspecto intimidante, Mark tiene un pequeño sobresalto al abrir la puerta y verle sentado sobre el banco de mármol, entre las pilas, llevándose a la boca un cigarro rubio e ilegal en el contexto. Mark se fuerza en el siguiente mini-segundo a cambiar la actitud de persona-de-leyes-que-juzga-a-los-que-se-la-saltan, pero con poco éxito, a deducir por la sonrisa cansada e irritada de Saverin difuminada en el humo. 

‒Ups –musita mientras apaga el cigarro contra el fregadero.

‒Hum... ‒Mark sonríe, o quizás sólo pone recta la boca, y de un último empujón logra que el maletín ceda y sus notas de una semana de deposiciones encuentren cobijo. Saverin esboza un gesto apreciativo con la ceja.

‒Mejor que no los pierdas ‒dice con voz ronca. 

‒Sólo son notas ‒responde Mark con toda la humildad que le ceden los nervios, y Saverin asiente con la cabeza. De un salto, sus zapatos italianos pisan el suelo y caminan en dirección a la ventana del lavabo. Mark hace lo propio y se dirige hacia el retrete situado justo en el punto opuesto a Saverin. Un instante después, el sonido de la ciudad amortiguado por cien metros de altura se cuela en la estancia. Saverin no se mueve de la ventana y Mark lo agradece. A salvo ya en un rincón de azulejos color crema, se baja la bragueta y libera las últimas dos horas de no tener otra cosa que hacer que tomar apuntes y beber agua embotellada. 

Un grupo de amigos funda un negocio revolucionario y, pasado un tiempo, surgen diferencias de gestión entre la mente creativa y la mano que pone el dinero. La mano se despista y la mente no parece tener demasiados reparos a la hora de clavarle un cuchillo por la espalda y apartarla del proyecto. La mano se enfada y, por supuesto, interpone una demanda. En el acto final, la opinión pública empieza a hacer bromas sobre la ironía de que un negocio orientado a ampliar la comunicación y el contacto humano naciera con una amistad disuelta en el reparto de acciones. 

En el bufete, es _el caso Saverin versus Steinberg_. La mayoría de la humanidad lo llama _el caso Facebook_ , y Elijah, que compartió clases con Steinberg, lo titula _lo que me podría estar pasando a mí_ (“si me hubiera dedicado a pensar más y follar menos en la uni”). En el subtitulo concuerdan todos: 

‒Es una gran oportunidad, Mark ‒y él pone los ojos en blanco. 

‒Me dedico a tomar notas ‒replica, por inercia y por verdad‒. Mi única aportación es dar los buenos días por la mañana. 

‒Estás aquí para aprender ‒responde Gretchen. 

‒Estás allí para empezar ‒le animan sus padres. 

‒Estás allí ‒insiste Elijah, a quién Mark había pillado in fraganti el lunes por la noche escarbando en su maletín, a la caza de algún documento firmado por Matthew Steinberg que tuviera buena salida en eBay. 

_Estoy aquí_ , piensa Mark, finiquitando la meada más consciente de su vida mientras Eduardo Saverin le ignora lacónicamente. Ambos llevan cuatro días conviviendo en la intimidad que sólo da una sala de deposiciones, pero Mark no tiene muchas esperanzas puestas en que Saverin tenga otro concepto de él que no sea el de protagonista de frases tipo _quieres que Mark te traiga un café_ o _Mark te lo trae encantado, no te preocupes_. (Solo por las mañanas, un _latte_ sin grasa para el descanso de las 11, y solo otra vez para las emergencias. Siempre una media sonrisa educada y desganada al recibirlo, y un gracias preparado. Lo cierto es que a Mark no le importa traerle café.) 

Y entonces, Mark se acerca a la pila a lavarse las manos, y Saverin se dirige a él con todas sus letras.

‒¿Vendrás también mañana, Mark?

Las manos de Mark tropiezan con el dispensador de jabón y éste cae sobre el mármol. Mark se encuentra todavía en pleno quemehablamierdaeljabón cuando vuelve a aspirar olor a tabaco y Saverin endereza el jabonero y le sonríe a menos de un palmo de distancia. 

Es un tío guapo. Mark no suele enunciar de forma tan clara este tipo de pensamientos, ni en voz alta ni en su cabeza, pero lleva un mes con la lujuria muy elocuente cuando Saverin está cerca. 

‒Ups ‒murmura. Saverin sonríe más todavía y recuperada la verticalidad del jabonero, se aleja un par de pasos. Mark respira y empieza a frotarse las manos‒. Eh, sí. Vendré mañana ‒responde‒. Estaré presente también durante el juicio si al final no hay acuerdo ‒añade, y lo espera más que lo ve, pero aún así se percata de la tensión en los hombros de Saverin‒. Pero bueno. Como ya le ha dicho Gretchen, no llegaremos a esas. 

En el reflejo del espejo, Mark ve a Saverin ladear la cabeza.

‒¿Ah, no?

‒Por supuesto que no ‒Mark sacude las gotas de sus dedos con convicción y se seca las manos en el traje. De reojo, ve que Saverin observa el proceso con una ceja levantada y su garganta deja escapar un sonido ahogado.

‒¿Qué? ‒pregunta Mark, curioso. Saverin guarda otro segundo de silencio y por fin reacciona con un parpadeo, seguido de una sonrisa lenta y extraña, como si recordara algo entrañable. 

‒Tú también estás convencido de que Mattie se rendirá ‒dice entonces, con voz poco convencida. 

Mark aguanta la sonrisa, pero no lo suficientemente bien. Saverin se lo hace notar con una mirada penetrante y recelosa. 

‒¿Qué?, ¿qué te hace gracia?

‒Nada, es que… ‒Mark sacude la cabeza, algo aturdido. De normal la gente da por causa perdida interpretar sus contadas muecas, y cuando alguien pone dedicación, y encima _acierta_ , siempre es incómodo‒. Eh… Mattie. Usted le llama Mattie. Es… eh… ‒Mark no sabe cómo terminar sin que le cueste el puesto, pero la expresión de Saverin ya ha perdido toda la gravedad. 

‒Solía ser Mattie ‒dice‒. Antes de convertirse en Matthew Steiner, por supuesto ‒Saverin se encoge de hombros y suspira‒. Yo solía ser Wardo. 

‒¿Y ya no? 

Saverin se gira hacia el espejo y se dedica una sonrisa infeliz antes de responder. 

‒Y cada día menos ‒Mark no responde y Saverin tampoco le insta a hacerlo. Bosteza y su figura alta y elegante se curva en un desperezo doloroso‒. No te debería haber dicho que no a ese último café ‒añade con voz pastosa. 

‒No, creo que ha hecho bien ‒responde Mark.‒ Esa habitación ya no podía aguantar más tensión. Aunque fuese inducida. 

Saverin ríe mientras se pasa los botones de su traje y Mark se percata que otra cosa perdiendo aguante es la gomina que le mantiene el pelo en posición desafiante. Las greñas le desordenan el aspecto, el cansancio le hincha las ojos y los dedos que se esmeran en mantener la chaqueta libre de arrugas tienen las uñas mordidas. Por primera vez en cuatro días, Mark se acuerda de que tienen prácticamente la misma edad. Y con la cierta sorpresa que siempre le acompaña en este tipo de revelaciones, sé da cuenta de que tiene algo bueno que decirle. 

Da un paso adelante y Saverin le mira fijamente, expectante pero sin dejar de apañarse el cuello de la camisa. 

‒Sé que la opinión de un becario no le importe demasiado, pero… Va a ganar usted, señor Saverin. No porque Steiner se rinda, sino porque usted gana. 

Saverin parpadea, sorprendido, y sonríe. Mark le devuelve la sonrisa el segundo y medio que la cara se la aguanta sin tirarle. Pero a Saverin le ha llegado la alegría a los ojos. 

‒Gracias, Mark ‒dice y a Mark no le da tiempo a responderle el no hay de qué, porque Eduardo Saverin se inclina sobre él y le besa. 

Mark aguanta el primer segundo de cortocircuito muy bien, sin moverse pero sin matar a los reflejos que se apresuran a confirmar que sí, sus labios están interesados en esto que está pasando. Saverin sigue oliendo a tabaco, pero también a resquicios de higiene matutina atropellada por el paso de las horas, y a todo el café que el día le ha obligado a beber. Mark aspira y se prepara para el momento en que Saverin se dé cuenta de lo que está haciendo y eche marcha atrás alegando enajenación mental. 

Sólo que Saverin no para, ninguno de los dos para, y el beso sigue. A menos distancia, a menos aire, y a más saliva. Saverin le coge la cara con suavidad, y de una sacudida las entrañas le chivan a Mark que este beso trae carga, e historial de planificación, y que si Eduardo Saverin le ha mirado mucho esta última semana no era porque no hubiera mucho más que admirar en la sala de reuniones. Saverin le está besando con ganas acumuladas que se le escapan en lengua y suspiros, y este segundo cortocircuito Mark no es capaz de superarlo. 

De un salto se separa de Saverin, que le sigue por inercia y con la boca abierta y mojada, y Mark se obliga a dar varios pasos hacia atrás para no volcarse de nuevo. 

‒Eh… ‒empieza, a ver si acaba. Pero no, no hay siquiera expresión incómoda a la que agarrarse. 

Saverin tiene los ojos abiertos como platos y el color de las mejillas subido de una manera estúpidamente atractiva. No como Mark, que se ha convertido en una especie de Blancanieves temblorosa y despeinada. 

‒Mark, eh… yo… no sé qué… 

‒No pasa nada ‒se apresura a decir Mark‒. Mmm… Será mejor que me vaya porque mmm… Se me hace tarde y, y, y, Robbie hoy va a cocinar y… no sabes quién es Robbie, tú. _Usted_. 

‒Eh, no ‒admite Saverin‒. Pero puedes tratarme de…

‒Es mi compañera de piso ‒le corta Mark, porque resulta que es _ahora_ cuando a su cerebro no le parece buen momento para acortar jerarquías‒.Y me están esperando así que… Ya, mañana, si eso… Me voy ‒de reojo ve que Saverin hace un movimiento repentino que aborta con igual brusquedad, como si fuera a cogerle del brazo y en el último segundo se lo hubiese pensando mejor. Mark hace lo que puede con los pasos temblorosos que dan sus pies para salir de allí lo antes posible. 

No es que Mark sea dado a soñar despierto, pero lo cierto es que uno espera escenarios más épicos rodeando este tipo de cosas. Pero al estudiar abogacía, se condenó irremediablemente a pasillos color tostad, hilo musical anclado en los años cincuenta, y plantas que no han oído hablar de la fotosíntesis. El ficus que alguien pensó que era buena idea poner en el ascensor es exacto al que hay en el baño donde Eduardo Saverin le acaba de besar, y Mark no puede evitar mirar con frustración las hojas mustias mientras el ascensor se hunde junto con él. 

_Las 18.23 pm de Eduardo_

Eduardo no puede creérselo. 

‒No me lo puedo creer ‒le anuncia al lavabo desierto, y en la lejanía varias voces le reprochan que vaya a fumarse el segundo cigarrillo de la tarde pero, siendo justos, esta ridiculez de situación se ha ganado su dosis de veneno.

***

Gretchen le presenta a Mark Zuckerberg un mes antes de que empiecen las deposiciones. Es algo más joven que él, claramente con mucha menos paciencia a la hora de escoger talla y color de traje adecuados, y la expresión tensa de quién se sabe mejor que el lugar que ocupa e intenta que no se le note. 

‒Está aquí de becario, pero no trabajará en el caso formalmente. Está aquí para escuchar y aprender ‒explica Gretechen en un tono autoritario que Eduardo no tiene claro a quién va dedicado. 

‒Ah, bien, como los estudiantes de medicina que asisten a las operaciones a corazón abierto ‒asiente Eduardo, él sí dirigiéndose a Mark, que no se inmuta especialmente‒. Esperemos que aquí no haya tanta sangre ‒añade Eduardo con una sonrisa. Mark se limita a asentir con la cabeza y Eduardo oye a Gretechen suspirar por lo bajo. 

‒¿Quieres un café? Mark te lo trae enseguida. 

‒Oh, no, no es necesario…

‒No es molestia ‒dice de pronto Mark, amable pero al mismo tiempo no, y el cerebro de Eduardo pone la etiqueta automáticamente: tiene delante a un Mattie en versión jurídica. Se siente culpable tan sólo unos segundos después, cuando aparentemente Mark decide reajustarse los modales, y con un tono mucho más suavizado, pregunta‒: ¿Qué tipo de café le gustaría?

‒Pues… Solo, si puede ser. 

‒Veré que hagan todo lo posible ‒responde Mark, todavía agradable, pero también esa otra cosa punzante del principio, y a Eduardo se le escapa una media risa que Mark esquiva al segundo.

‒Es buen chaval ‒le comenta Gretchen mientras Mark se aleja‒. E increíblemente listo. Pero tiene que ponerse al día en lo que a habilidades sociales se refiere. Si lo consigue, será un gran abogado. 

‒¿Y si no? ‒Gretchen se encoge de hombros. 

‒Alguien tiene que redactar el papeleo. 

Mark le trae un café solo diez minutos después, vuelve a traerle a otro a media mañana, y llega a ir a por un tercero cuando el repaso después del almuerzo se alarga. Mientras Gretchen, Noel y Frances le interrogan sin ningún tipo de filtro ni tregua, Mark toma apuntes con una letra pequeña y apretada que llena tres caras de folio para el final de la tarde. 

El mismo ritual se repite dos veces por semana durante un mes. A cada sesión, Eduardo responde preguntas diferentes entre sí tan sólo por un matiz; vital, a juzgar por la intensidad con la que todos los presentes toman nota. Le dan a leer la declaración de Erica Albright, la de Dustin, la de Chris, la de Billy, y la de tanta gente que, según Gretchen, puede ayudar a responder por qué Mattie se sacó de encima a Eduardo con la misma actitud de quién se sacude una mosca del brazo. 

‒¿Por qué crees que Steiner te echó de la compañía de esa manera?, ¿por qué no renegociar tus condiciones o mandarte un ultimátum? ‒pregunta Gretchen ya la primera tarde, el tono ávido, pero con la casualidad de quien no lleva dos años torturándose con la misma pregunta. 

Eduardo suspira, garabateando sin demasiado entusiasmo el logo del Starbucks en su propio cuaderno. De reojo, ve que la pluma de Mark ha dejado en paz al folio por primera vez desde el tercer café. 

‒Sinceramente, no lo sé ‒dice al final y Gretchen le dirige una mirada comprensiva, pero a continuación, añade:

‒Te dejamos un poco de tiempo para pensarlo, ¿vale?

Por un extraño instinto, Eduardo mira a Mark. Y no se decepciona, porque esa ceja levantada concentra todo el escepticismo que Eduardo siente en ese mismo instante. 

Pasa el resto del mes. La fecha de las deposiciones se acerca y los estados de ánimo se suceden intermitentes: hay días en los que Eduardo se levanta feliz porque va a patearle el culo a Mattie, y otros en que la misma certeza le da ganas de vomitar. Los martes y los jueves los pasa en las oficinas del bufete. Frances a veces se turna con Jerry, Noel con Samuel, y Gretchen no le pasa un despiste a nadie. Mark dice buenos días y buenas noches, consume un par de cuadernos de notas enteros y Eduardo no ha bebido tanto café en su vida. A veces Gretchen habla de estrategias durante horas enteras y Eduardo desconecta sin ningún tipo de remordimiento; no se avergüenza demasiado cuando le pillan en Babia y siente un raro regocijo cuando ve a Mark intentando ocultar una sonrisa maliciosa detrás del cuaderno. 

Eduardo intenta no ser muy obvio, pero agradece que de la nada haya surgido un buen motivo para desear que todo el jaleo termine cuanto antes. 

La última tarde antes del inicio de las deposiciones, Gretchen espera delicadamente a concluir el repaso final para volver a hacer la pregunta. Eduardo siempre ha tenido una respuesta vaga rondándole por la cabeza, demasiado inconsistente para decirla en voz alta. Pero, por el momento, no tiene otra. 

‒En realidad…‒dice lentamente‒ aunque Mattie me quisiera fuera de la empresa… tengo la sensación de que la forma de hacerlo no tuvo una significación especial para él… ‒Eduardo deja escapar una risotada triste‒. Me parece que… incluso se sorprendió de haberme ofendido.

‒¿Quiere decir que no esperaba enfadarle con sus acciones? ‒pregunta Francis y Eduardo vacila. Ni él mismo sabe cómo explicarlo. 

Mark carraspea. Todas las cabezas se giran hacia él.

‒¿Sí, Mark? ‒pregunta Gretchen. Mark mira a Eduardo antes de responder, como si su señal de aprobación fuera la que contara. Eduardo asiente ligeramente con la cabeza, y Mark empieza a hablar sin desviar la mirada: 

‒Creo que… probablemente, Steiner contemplaba la cuestión con las dos esferas separadas. Su amistad con el señor Saverin por una parte y su negocio en común por otra. Y no veía cómo sus acciones en el último afectarían a la primera.

Lo explica como si se tratara de una ecuación, lógica y previsible, y Eduardo tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de que está mirando a Mark con la boca abierta. La tensión se acumula en la sala: Mark mira con nervios a Gretchen, Gretchen mira a Eduardo y en el fondo Francis susurra algo que no es respondido. Esperan en silencio a que corrobore o desmienta y, por primera vez, Eduardo lo ve claro. 

‒Sí, creo que eso fue exactamente ‒dice con firmeza.

‒Claro que dudo que los abogados de Steiner vayan a encauzar la defensa por ahí ‒añade Mark, visiblemente envalentonado. 

‒¿Y por qué no? ‒Eduardo cree vislumbrar algo de pesar en la sonrisa tímida de Mark. 

‒La incompetencia emocional no sirve como atenuante en un juicio. 

Noel y Frances ríen y Gretchen le da las gracias por su aportación a Mark, en un tono severo a la par que orgulloso. Eduardo también se ve tentado a sonreír, pero se nota la cara dolorida, como después de recibir una bofetada.

Cuando Gretchen da carpetazo al día, fuera empieza a llover. Bajan todos en el mismo ascensor, Mark en silencio absoluto y Gretchen y Noel diseccionando sin escrúpulos al abogado principal de Mattie. Eduardo alterna asentir al discurso de Gretchen, mirar como los números del ascensor van bajando, y no-mirar en el espejo cómo Mark se muerde el labio. 

Al salir a la calle, el diluvio ya se ha vuelto oficial. Todo el mundo desaparece entre gritos y oberturas de paraguas dramáticas, excepto Gretchen, que se despide de él con un beso en la mejilla y la promesa de un lunes victorioso. Y Mark, que no lleva paraguas. El coche de Eduardo le espera en la puerta y no hacer la oferta sería muy descortés. 

‒¿Te llevo a alguna parte? ‒dice, gritando por encima del agua. 

Mark lo mira con sorpresa, los rizos aplastados contra la cara y gotas deslizándose por su nariz. Aún así niega con la cabeza. 

‒Eh, no, voy a coger el metro.

‒¿Estás seguro? ‒insiste Eduardo. 

‒Sí, llegaré antes y ahora el tráfico está fatal.

‒Sí, en eso tienes razón ‒admite Eduardo. Mark hace un ademán raro, como si fuera a decirle adiós con la mano pero no le hubiera terminado de convencer su propio gesto. Eduardo da un par de pasos hacia adelante antes de darse cuenta‒. Has estado muy bien ahí dentro ‒dice‒. Serás un buen abogado. 

Ambos están empapados y pestañeando gotas de lluvia. Eduardo oye a su chófer tocar el claxon en la lejanía, pero no hace caso. Mark sonríe, con los ojos espabilados y los labios temblorosos del frío, y Eduardo quiere besarle. 

‒Gracias, señor Saverin ‒dice Mark y _Eduardo quiere besarle._

‒Pues llamarme Eduardo ‒ofrece al instante y Mark ríe como si fuera broma, antes de girarse y salir disparado hacia la boca de metro.

Eduardo le observa correr y resbalarse varias veces, sin acabar de decirse por el maletín o la chaqueta como paraguas improvisado. No es hasta un nuevo pitido de su chófer que Eduardo aparta la mirada y para cuando se recupera del sobresalto, Mark ya ha desaparecido entre la multitud.

***

Es un portal viejo de un edificio viejo, y Eduardo mira con cierta aprensión el portero automático. Tanto electrocutarse al apretar el timbre como el que Mark se niegue a abrirle son dos perspectivas bastante funestas. Quizá lo mejor sea llamarle primero al móvil, pero al imaginarse los primeros segundos de conversa (“sí, hola, mira, estoy aquí en la puerta de tu casa”) decide que ya está ejerciendo bastante de acosador sin esa frase de por medio. Así que sigue plantando unos minutos más inútilmente en el portal hasta que termina obstaculizando el paso a alguien. 

‒¿Me deja pasar, por favor? ‒dice de pronto una señora mayor cargada con bolsas de la compra, y Eduardo baja el escalón de inmediato. 

‒Claro, usted perdone. ¿Necesita ayuda con las bolsas? ‒la mujer lo mira especulativamente, aferrándose a sus bolsas. 

‒¿Eres un atracador?

‒Mmm… No.

‒No, no tienes pinta ‒continua la mujer, examinándolo de arriba a bajo‒. Vas demasiado bien vestido ‒en tono receloso, añade‒: Pero podrías ser de la mafia.

‒Bueno. Usted también ‒replica Eduardo. El comentario le gana la aprobación, ya que la mujer le despacha ambas bolsas. Un minuto después, Eduardo entra en el edificio de Mark cargando patatas y puerros. Acompaña a la señora y sus verduras hasta el tercer piso, y allí la mujer lo despide con un gracias muy poco sentido antes de cerrarle la puerta en los morros.

Eduardo se asoma al hueco de la escalera y mira hacia arriba. El ascensor no funciona, y Mark vive en un sexto piso. Si da la vuelta ahora, el patetismo puede reducirse a la mitad. Pero son las siete de la tarde y _Eduardo está en Brooklyn_ , con un abrigo de Prada y con los brazos aún tensos de cargar patatas. Ya que ha venido a hacer el ridículo, cuánto menos completar la escalada. 

No es Mark quién abre la puerta del sexto B. Un chico con gafas de pasta y un bote de _Nutella_ reconvertido en vaso de vino le mira sorprendido. 

‒¿Sí?

‒Hola, ¿está Mark?

El chico parece hacer caso omiso de la pregunta y se ajusta las gafas con expresión especuladora. De una sacudida, Eduardo localiza su rostro en una tanda de recuerdos borrosos.

‒¿Eduardo, Eduardo Saverin? ‒pregunta el otro con expresión encantada.

‒Hola ‒saluda Eduardo, riendo porque no le queda otra‒. Eres… Eres Elijah, ¿no? Eras colega de Dustin en Harvard.

‒¡Sí, tío! ‒exclama Elijah AlgoqueEduardonorecuerda alegremente‒. ¿Cómo estás? ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! El otro día Dustin se vino a comer ¿sabes?… ¡Ay, joder! ‒Elijah se gira de cuerpo entero hacia el interior del piso‒. ¡MARK! ¡EDUARDO SAVERIN ESTÁ EN LA PUERTA! ‒desde dentro se escucha un estruendo claramente identificable con el sonido de un grupo de platos cayendo al suelo. Una voz femenina vocifera un _¡ay la puta Mark!_ y Elijah le dedica una sonrisa radiante a Eduardo‒. Ahora sale ‒Eduardo le devuelve la sonrisa hasta que las comisuras de los labios le chirrían, porque hoy es día de no creerse su vida. 

Unos instantes después, Mark aparece en la puerta. Va con una camiseta de Harvard que le va dos tallas grandes, pantalones cortos y la cara de estar viendo una pesadilla hecha realidad. 

‒Eduardo, ¿qué haces aquí? ‒pregunta sin aliento y sin formalidades, y por primera vez en todo el rato, Eduardo se congratula por su decisión. 

‒Me preguntaba si podíamos hablar ‒dice con voz tentativa‒. Iba a llamar al timbre, pero ha llegado una señora cargada con patatas y…

‒La del tercero ‒Elijah asiente con complicidad y a su lado, Mark se sobresalta y lo mira como si se hubiera dado cuenta en ese momento de su presencia. 

‒Elijah, ¿por qué no entras dentro y ayudas a Robbie con los platos? 

‒Pero, hombre, hazle pasar…

‒ _Elijah_.

Elijah abre la boca con la intención de rebatir pero, ante la mirada de Mark, aborta la réplica. Levanta las manos en señal de tregua y le pone Eduardo el vaso de vino en la mano. 

‒Lo dejo aquí por si hace falta. 

‒ _Pero que te pires_.

‒Que ya va, joder.

Elijah y Mark se dedican una última mirada de exasperación mutua y de repente Eduardo se siente un señor de cincuenta años deseando ser joven otra vez.

Mark cierra la puerta tras de sí de un portazo y un segundo después parece lamentarlo profundamente. Eduardo se porta como un caballero y ni mira ni comenta las pantuflas de Spider-man. Aún así, Mark parece apunto de subirse por las paredes:

‒¿Qué haces aquí? ‒repite, nervioso y ruborizado‒. ¿Cómo sabes que vivo aquí? ‒sus ojos se vuelven redondos de alarma‒. ¿No lo habrás preguntado en el…?

‒No lo he preguntado en el bufete ‒lo corta Eduardo antes de que el ataque al corazón no tenga marcha atrás‒. Estás en la guía de teléfonos. Tú, y otro Mark Zuckerberg que vive en Harlem.

‒¿Cómo has sabido que no era el de Harlem? ‒insiste Mark, afilando sus dotes de abogado y Eduardo vacila.

‒Puede que te haya buscado en Facebook… ‒Mark se queda boquiabierto‒. ¿Qué? No estoy luchando para que me devuelvan mis sitio por capricho. Me parece un negocio genial. Ayudé a fundarlo y eso. 

Mark resopla y se pasa la mano por la cara. Por un instante, Eduardo tiene la sensación de que está aguantándose las ganas de reír. Da un paso hacia adelante, dispuesto a encauzar la cosa de una vez, y Mark da un paso hacia atrás. Por respeto a él, Eduardo ignora tanto el cabezazo contra la puerta como la mueca de dolor que le sigue.

‒He venido a disculparme ‒dice con firmeza‒. No debería…

‒No es necesario, de verdad ‒le interrumpe Mark atropelladamente, la voz amarga por el golpe y puede que también por otra cosa‒. Ha estado bien. Digo, que no ha estado mal, o sea, _o sea_ , que no pasa…

‒¿Me dejas terminar, Mark? ‒lo corta esta vez Eduardo, sin enfado pero sin dar lugar a replica. Mark cierra la boca al instante. Eduardo carraspea y continúa‒: Sé qué estarás pensando… Que ahora mismo estoy vulnerable y dolido después de explicar delante de todo el mundo cómo me humilló mi mejor amigo, y… y que por eso te he besado hace un rato en el lavabo… ‒al otro lado de la puerta, se escuchan un par de gritos ahogados y Mark mira con odio al techo antes de propinarle una patada nada sutil a la madera‒…pero el caso es que… Sí, vale, estoy, estoy dolido y vulnerable, ¿vale? Pero… ‒las palabras empiezan a caérsele de la boca‒: Me gustas, Mark. Me gustas mucho. No te conozco a penas, pero no sé… Me gusta lo poco que dices, y lo mucho que escribes, y, y me gustaría haberte besado en otro sitio y… con bastante menos decadencia de por medio, pero… ‒Eduardo se encoge de hombros, ríe nerviosamente‒. Aún estamos a tiempo de solucionar eso, ¿no? ‒añade, y traga saliva

Mark lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Eduardo no tiene ni un segundo más para valorar el efecto del discurso, porque la luz de la escalera se apaga y como si el rollo de la película se hubiese terminado de repente, todo se funde a negro. 

‒Mmm… ¿esto es normal? ‒pregunta a la oscuridad y nota a Mark moverse muy cerca. En busca del interruptor, piensa Eduardo. 

Se da cuenta de lo que va a pasar un segundo antes de que Mark le bese. 

Los labios no aciertan al principio, pero a tientas y a besos corrigen la ruta. Eduardo siente a Mark caliente de los nervios y la vergüenza, pero él se lo va a poner fácil. Se deja invadir y se deja asfixiar, se atreve también a morder con suavidad, y se nota sudar cuando el eco de la escalera le devuelve el suspiro de Mark en estéreo. No sabe cuántos minutos pasan besándose en medio del vacío, entretenidos con el simple rozar de lenguas, los labios siguiéndose y repasándose con saliva. El aire insiste en interponerse entre los dos de vez en cuando, y en una de esas gana la batalla. Mark se separa de él con una risa quejumbrosa y húmeda sobre su mejilla y Eduardo se nota vibrar de pies a cabeza. 

Cuando abre los ojos, vuelve a haber luz, y a menos de un palmo de distancia, Mark tiene los ojos y la boca brillantes. Eduardo le besa otra vez y Mark se deja la primera, pero aparta la cara a la segunda, sonriendo con algo de picardía. 

‒Aún tienes el vaso en la mano ‒susurra en tono malhechor y a Eduardo el pensamiento se le desvía hacia senderos poco recomendables para una escalera comunal. Opta por mirarse las manos, y descubre que la derecha tiene los nudillos blancos de sujetar el vaso con demasiada fuerza. 

‒Sí, bueno. Nunca dejaría caer al suelo nada con la cara de Winnie de Pooh estampada. ¿Quieres? ‒añade, ofreciendo el vino, y Mark niega con la cabeza. 

‒Creía que no te… Nunca habría pensado que te hubieses fijado en mí ‒dice, tímido, y Eduardo arquea las cejas. 

‒¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ‒ríe, incrédulo, medio preguntándose si Mark le está tomando el pelo‒. Casi pillo una pulmonía intentando convencerte de que me dejaras llevarte en coche.

Mark se encoge de hombros, la expresión cuasi neutra, de no ser por esa perenne sonrisa de niño travieso. 

‒Pensé que eras… no sé. Amable, considerado y esas cosas que normalmente no es la gente. 

‒Soy amable y considerado ‒admite Eduardo‒. Pero ahí estaba intentando meterte dentro de mi coche, que te quede claro. 

Mark ríe y Eduardo se nota la sangre acelerar. 

‒No soy bueno evaluando lo que sienten los demás. Ni en qué grado lo sienten ‒dice Mark al cabo de un instante, con una seriedad que coge por sorpresa a Eduardo. 

‒Bueno. Nadie es experto, en realidad. Aunque la verdad es que nunca había oído a nadie decirlo en voz alta. 

Los dos se quedan unos instantes en silencio, mirándose. Parece ser que a Mark le resulta un conflicto no ser capaz de leer a los demás, pero tampoco él lo pone fácil. Eduardo se atreve a intuir que ese ligero ceño fruncido responde a lo mal visto que está que un becario se líe con un cliente de la empresa y todos los problemas que podría traerle. Eduardo también lo ha pensando mucho, y la conclusión siempre es la misma. Mark le gusta muchísimo, pero no es Eduardo el que podría salir perdiendo por culpa de un despiste y una cámara de alta de definición atenta. 

La decisión de subirse o bajarse de esto depende, de nuevo, de Mark. 

Y mientras él decide, vuelven a quedarse a oscuras. Esta vez, Mark no le besa. No obstante, cuando la luz vuelve a la escalera, le pregunta: 

‒¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?

 _Las 20.12 pm de Mark_

‒¿Te ha besado en un lavabo? 

‒¿Le has besado en la escalera? 

‒Ese abrigo que lleva es de Prada, ¿verdad? 

Mark planta con brusquedad la botella de vino sobre la encimera, pero el _clang_ a penas consigue arrancarle un parpadeo a sus amigos. 

‒¿De verdad te ha besado en una lavabo? ‒insiste Robbie, muerta de risa. 

‒Callad ‒espeta Mark‒. Los dos, ¿vale? Todo esto ya es bastante raro de cojones para que vengáis tocándome las narices. 

‒No queremos tocarte las narices, Mark, _pero es que Eduardo Saverin está en el comedor_ ‒dice Elijah, enfatizando cada sílaba como si fuese Mark el que se negara a comprender lo grave de la situación. Si se para a pensarlo más de un segundo, lo cierto es que Mark tampoco se explica que en las últimas dos horas se haya besado _dos veces_ con el tío que lleva fantaseando el último mes, y que el susodicho esté ahora mismo sentado sobre la colcha hippie que Robbie se empeñó en tejer para el sofá.

Este tipo de cosas no le pasan a Mark. A Mark le presentan a gente, le organizan citas a ciegas traicioneras, le dan codazos para que se dé cuenta de que el dependiente de la librería del barrio está flirteando con él. Mark no tiene a hombres guapos y ricos presentándose por sorpresa en su puerta para decirle cosas como _me gustas mucho, Mark_. Su vida no da estos saltos ni coge estas velocidades ni se atreve con estas valentías. 

Pero al parecer su vida tampoco tiene nada en contra de las excepciones. Mark deja a Elijah y Robbie conspirando en la cocina, y vuelve a Eduardo con los dos vasos menos ridículos de la casa llenos de vino. Eduardo se lo agradece con un _gracias_ menos amable y más sexy que de costumbre y a Mark el estómago se le enrosca como una regaliz. 

‒A ver, explícame ‒dice Eduardo después del primer sorbo‒. Cómo es que conozco a Elijah, tú conoces a Dustin, y yo a ti no te conozco. 

‒En mi primer año estuve en Quincy ‒explica Mark‒ así que no conocí a Dustin hasta que me mudé a Kirkland con Elijah en segundo. Al principio Dustin solía pasarse mucho por nuestra habitación, pero a partir de Facebook no le veíamos casi el pelo ‒Eduardo asiente con la cabeza con una sonrisa culpable, como haciéndose cargo. 

‒Aún así, me sonaría tu cara, ¿no?

‒A Harvard no va todo el mundo, pero tampoco somos tan pocos. Y lo emocionante pasaba en el dormitorio de Mattie y Dustin, así que era Elijah el que visitaba, no al revés. 

Eduardo ladea la cabeza en señal de concesión. Y es justo en ese momento que Elijah decide entrar en acción y arrebatarle la victoria a Mark. 

‒También es verdad que Mark era bastante rancio en aquella época ‒dice mientras se deja caer en el sillón que tienen enfrente‒. Ha mejorado mucho, pero _tela_.

‒Elijah, ¿no tienes nada que hacer en la cocina?

‒No ‒responde, no él, sino Robbie, que se ha quitado en delantal y pasa a aposentarse cómodamente entre los brazos de Elijah‒. El estofado está al horno y hasta dentro de unos minutos no estará listo. Podemos criticar a Mark hasta entonces. 

‒¿Te fías de ese horno? ‒espeta Mark entre dientes. 

‒Claro que sí, hombre ‒continua Robbie en tono despreocupado‒. Es el horno el que no se fía de ti, Mark. Alguien que para descongelar pan enciende el gratinador no inspira confianza. 

‒¿Va a ser así toda la noche? ‒pregunta Mark con fastidio, mientras Elijah y Robbie se ríen las gracias sin ningún arrepentimiento y Eduardo trata muy educadamente de esconder la sonrisa detrás de su vaso. Elijah se escurre en el sofá y le atiza una patadita amistosa en la espinilla. 

‒Mark, danos un poco de margen ‒dice sonriendo, conciliador‒. Aquí estamos Robbie y yo en representación del hecho de que ser estudiante de Harvard no tiene que llevar necesariamente a ninguna parte, y ahí estáis tú y Eduardo, en representación del hecho de que ser estudiante de Harvard lleva a una mejor vida. 

‒Tengo la misma vida que tú, Elijah. 

‒Hasta que te hagan un contrato blindado para no dejar escapar toda esa mala hostia y te vuelvas rico y bien vestido. 

‒Yo eso segundo lo no lo doy por hecho ‒aporta Robbie. 

‒No, ni yo ‒asiente Mark y sería mentira decir que no le complace la risotada ronca que se escapa de Eduardo. 

‒Es igual. El caso es que _fracaso_ ‒Elijah se señala a él y a Robbie, que brinda a las palabras con su vaso‒ … _éxito_ ‒termina, señalando a Mark y Eduardo. Éste último pone cara de contrariedad. 

‒Oh, venga ya ‒exclama con el ceño fruncido‒. El éxito es relativo. 

‒Eduardo, se te agradece el intento, pero estamos bebiendo vino en una colección de vasos de Winnie de Pooh. 

‒El vino es excelente ‒replica Eduardo con rotundidad, y para lo dulce de la frase, Mark se la nota en las entrañas como un zarpazo. Sin darse apenas cuenta, su cuerpo se mueve buscando la cercanía del otro y, o había menos distancia de la que pensaba, o quizás Eduardo ha hecho lo mismo desde su extremo, porque de alguna manera se encuentran los dos sentados justo al lado del otro, brazos y piernas tocándose. Elijah y Robbie se miran pero no dicen nada, y Mark se siente tentando a perdonarles los últimos veinte minutos. 

‒¿Y en qué trabajáis vosotros? ‒les pregunta Eduardo, interesado. 

Elijah y Robbie emiten sendos suspiros dramáticos. 

‒Pues yo, después de licenciarme en Arte y Filosofía por la excelsa Harvard, me dedico a mantener a flote la galería de un fotógrafo de aquí de Brooklyn ‒explica Robbie. 

‒Vaya. ¿Y es bueno? 

‒Es lo peor ‒sentencia Robbie sin piedad‒. Pero hace las fotos en blanco y negro, busca un marquito apañado, lo pone en medio de una pared beige… Y parece otra cosa ‒Robbie pone los ojos en blanco, típico gesto suyo cuando se cansa de rajar de su jefe, y le pasa la pelota a Elijah‒. Mi chico en cambio trabaja en competencia directa con Facebook. 

‒¿Para MySpace? ‒dice Eduardo, con voz un inocente que seguramente hubiese colado con otra gente, pero todos los presentes están especializados en detectar trasfondos mordaces. 

‒No ‒replica con sequedad Elijah mientras Mark y Robbie ríen‒. Para Google. 

‒¿ _Google es competencia de Facebook_? 

‒Será mejor que cortes ahí antes de que Elijah te escupa en el vino ‒advierte Mark a Eduardo. ‒ Ese tipo de bromas sólo se las pasa a Dustin. 

‒Y tampoco ‒dice Elijah con pocos ánimos y Robbie le da un beso en la mejilla. 

‒¿Le veis mucho? ‒pregunta Eduardo en tono casual‒. ¿A Dustin? 

‒No tanto como quisiéramos ‒responde Elijah. Mark observa de reojo cómo Eduardo aprieta los labios y asiente de manera casi imperceptible con la cabeza‒. La adultez y esas cosas. La última vez fue cuando vino a decl… a… a, mmm… no sé exactamente a qué vino a Nueva York…

‒A prestar declaración en mi demanda contra Mattie ‒termina Eduardo por él, en voz baja. Sigue con la cabeza agachada, y a Mark se le empieza a atascar el aire en la garganta. 

‒Mmm… Sí. Y fuimos a cenar… ¿Qué hará de eso, dos meses? 

‒Mes y medio ‒responde Eduardo, levantando la mirada. Lo dice con una ligera sonrisa, pero Mark ésas ya las descartó como válidas la primera semana del caso. 

‒Ah… Eh, sí, verdad. Mes y medio. 

Nadie dice nada durante todo un minuto. 

Mark mira la cara de circunstancias de Elijah y Robbie y saben que están pesando lo mismo que él. Elijah había ido a recoger a Dustin al aeropuerto y habían ido a almorzar a una factoría de pizza que hay en Brooklyn. Mark le había acompañado de allí al bufete y al terminar su declaración, habían ido todos juntos a cenar. Dustin había cogido un vuelo nocturno esa misma noche. 

Ni una sola vez, en todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, Dustin le había preguntado a Mark por Eduardo. 

A lo lejos les llega el pitido agudo del horno. Robbie chasquea los dedos. 

‒Eso es la cena ‒anuncia. Elijah y ella se levantan de un salto y desaparecen en dirección a la cocina. 

Mark y Eduardo se miran. 

‒Huele bien ‒comenta Eduardo, antes de dar un buen trago de vino. 

***

Mark empieza a caer en su error de manera progresiva, intuyendo sin terminar de vislumbrar la magnitud de la tragedia venidera. 

Eduardo recupera la sonrisa de frente al estofado de Robbie, escucha con interés los cuentos para no dormir de Elijah y está mucho por Mark: le sirve vino cuando le queda poco, le mira fijamente cuando hablar, y le sonríe con una calidez que se contagia a Mark y le hace sentir en paz con el mundo. No obstante, Eduardo tiene los gestos lentos y la risa perezosa, y un aire general de estar esforzándose en cuerpo y alma para echar adelante con las circunstancias. No come más de la mitad de ningún plato y no le apetece probar el postre. Mark empieza a temerse lo peor. 

Elijah y Robbie tienen el gran detalle de ofrecerse a lavar los platos a pesar de haber cocinado ellos. 

‒¿Estáis seguros? ‒pregunta Eduardo, con expresión de contrariedad y las mangas ya arremangadas. 

‒Sí, claro ‒replica Elijah con firmeza‒. Eres el invitado, no te preocupes por nada. A Mark ya se lo echaremos en cara más adelante. 

‒Dijo al cumplir la tercera semana sin acordarse de limpiar la ducha. 

‒Vale, venga, a callar ‒les corta Robbie‒. Sois los dos lo peor, y lo sabéis. Mark, ¿por qué no le enseñas a Eduardo al balcón? Para una parte de la casa chula que tenemos… 

‒La verdad es que no me vendría mal un poco de aire fresco ‒dice Eduardo y Mark le susurra un _gracias_ a Robbie mientras sale de la cocina. Ella le guiña un ojo antes de proceder a echarle la bronca a Elijah por estar utilizando demasiado jabón lavavajillas. 

Hay que rebotar por una ventana para llegar al balcón y la vista en sí tampoco es nada espectacular: los edificios de enfrente son más altos y ocultan cualquier posibilidad de panorama idílico neoyorquino. Lo más pintoresco de la imagen son un grupo de diez bicicletas atadas todas con el mismo candado gigante y un grafiti del Ché Guevara y Elmo jugando al póquer en la cera de enfrente. Pero hace un frío más puro que en Manhattan, hay también más silencio y es agradable. Mark se reconcilió con el mundo exterior gracias en buena parte a este balcón. 

‒¿No te pones algo encima? ‒le pregunta Eduardo. 

‒No, no, estoy bien ‒responde Mark, aunque sabe que no suena muy convincente si mientras se está abrazado a sí mismo. Eduardo no insiste‒: ¿Estás _tú_ bien? 

‒Sí ‒responde él, pero la expresión de Mark debe inspirar poca convicción, porque al cabo de un instante, suspira y añade‒: Estoy cansado. Y la cena me ha matado bastante, he de reconocer. Estaba todo... ¿Por qué me miras así? 

Mark se encoge de hombros, sin tratar de disimular su inquietud.

‒Sólo… No sé. Puede que sté siendo una noche demasiado intensa ‒dice al final‒.Mañana te espera un día movidito. 

‒¿Más que el de hoy? ‒pregunta Eduardo en tono razonable y a Mark se le escapa una risa sin humor. 

‒En realidad, mañana sólo te citan para que expongas tus condiciones para el acuerdo. 

‒ _Si_ hay acuerdo. 

‒ _Habrá_ acuerdo. 

Eduardo le mira de reojo y Mark no es el mejor detectando estados de ánimo ajenos, pero con la exasperación está bastante familiarizado. Siente una punzada recriminatoria en el estómago y piensa que quizás deba disculparse, que puede que a Eduardo no le guste ser el niño pequeño de la historia, con todo un grupo de adultos vestidos de traje y corbata diciéndole que no se preocupe por nada, que ellos se asegurarán de que la feria quede a su entera disposición. Pero antes de que Mark tenga oportunidad de retractarse, Eduardo se dirige a él en un tono un tanto socarrón. 

‒Y bien. Becario del bufete de abogados más prestigioso de Nueva York. ¿Qué has aprendido del caso Facebook? ‒Mark tarda un segundo de más en reaccionar, pero pasado éste, su cerebro se vuelca de pleno en el todo desafiante de Eduardo. 

‒No sabría ni por donde empezar a contarte. 

‒Bueno, ¿qué has aprendido hoy? 

Mark vacila. Y sonríe. 

‒ A no subestimar el poder de las hemerotecas. 

Eduardo suelta una carcajada amarga. 

‒No puedo creer que hayan utilizado lo del pollo. 

‒Ha sido un movimiento bastante inusual, es señal de que buscan desesperadamente a dónde agarrarse.

‒Parecen que lo hayan encontrado ‒murmura Eduardo y Mark niega con la cabeza. 

‒Nah… Ha sido efectista pero sin consecuencias. Un truco vacío ‒asegura con convicción y Eduardo recupera una sonrisa sospechosa. 

‒Pero a ti te ha parecido brillante ‒afirma sereno y tajante. Mark deja que el silencio responda por él. Eduardo suspira pesadamente‒. Pero según tú, no tienen nada que hacer. 

Mark se encoge de hombros. 

‒Los hechos son los hechos. Los abogados de tu empresa te pasaron un contrato del que no tenías motivo para desconfiar. Un contrato que firmas después de que tu mejor amigo y socio te exija que fueras…

‒No me lo exigió, me lo pidió ‒matiza Eduardo. 

Hay un segundo de silencio qué Mark no sabe de que color pintar. Eduardo no acude en su ayuda, así que Mark toma aire y continúa: 

‒De acuerdo. El caso es que Steiner te engañó. Si no opta por el acuerdo, en el juicio perderá, y es posible que la jugada le salga todavía peor. 

‒¿Por? 

Mark ladea la cabeza, pensativo. 

‒Digamos que es un poco demasiado rico y antipático para el gusto de un jurado. 

Eduardo ríe y el aliento se le va hacia el cielo convertido en humo blanco. 

‒El jurado se pondría entonces de mi parte, ¿no? Como no soy rico ni brasileño. 

‒Eso… es cierto ‒Mark admite‒. A ti tampoco te conviene demasiado ir a juicio. Seguro que ganarías, pero podrían hacerte pasar un mal rato e incluso conseguir que ablandes tus condiciones. 

‒¿Cómo? ‒Mark se muerde el labio. 

‒Eh… Bueno. No vale la pena hacer hipótesis para lo que no va a pasar. 

‒No, venga, dime ‒Eduardo da un paso hacia él y Mark tiene que contenerse para no dar otro en dirección contraria. Ajeno, en apariencia, a su conflicto interior, Eduardo se acerca hasta que están a prácticamente a tocar‒. ¿De qué me acusarías tú, brillante joven abogado? 

Hay algo en Mark que le tira de dentro, como diciéndole _para, para esto ahora mismo_. Pero luego está Eduardo, con los ojos oscuros y brillantes clavados en él, sonsacándole una respuesta sin darle tregua. 

‒Negligencia ‒dice Mark. Y la voz en su interior le espeta un sonoro _idiota_.

Eduardo arquea las cejas. 

‒Oh. ¿Y eso? ‒pregunta, suave y frío. 

‒Eduardo…

‒No, venga, dime. De verdad. Quiero saberlo. 

Mark suspira. Se humedece los labios y empieza a hablar. 

‒A ver. Tu empresa se traslada a Palo Alto con todo sus recursos materiales y humanos, y tú te quedas en Nueva York por unas prácticas que, aunque luego abandonas, en un primer momento parecen más importantes para ti que el curro que se están pegando tus compañeros ‒Eduardo asiente, sin ningún tipo de afectación, sólo aceptación de los hechos, y Mark continúa‒. Además de todo eso, vas más bien poco a California, y cuando lo haces es para crear discordias con Sean Parker, cuyo único verdadero pecado hasta la fecha es ser un poco fantasma. Todo lo demás es positivo ‒Mark se acuerda del consejo de Gretchen de ser todo lo gestual posible, así que enumera con los dedos‒. Ha reclutado a gente muy válida en Palo Alto, ha llevado Facebook a Europa, y ha conseguido una inversión de Peter Thiel. Técnicamente, se está dejando el culo para que _tu_ inversión salga bien, y tú te dedicas a echar broncas desde el otro lado del país ‒Mark no sabe en qué momento se ha puesto a moverse por el balcón como si fuese el estrado, pero no se detiene, no antes del argumento final‒. Y la gota que colma el vaso: ¿tu empresa te pasa un contrato revalorizando tu situación en ella… _y no te molestas ni en leerlo_? ¿Tanta prisa tienes en volver a Nueva York que ni siquiera inviertes algo de tiempo en conocer a fondo tu nueva posición? Siendo director financiero, además. No sé, señor Saverin, me da la impresión que ni su mente ni su corazón estaban tan volcados en Facebook como nos dice –Mark se balancea sobre sus pies, orgulloso-. La palabra corazón tiene efecto mágico delante del jurado, me lo dijo Gretchen ‒añade en tono confidencial. 

Eduardo le mira con una expresión difícil de descifrar. 

‒Joder ‒murmura, casi sin aliento‒. Si que pueden ponerse las cosas retorcidas. 

Mark sabe que no debería sentirse halagado, pero lo está.

‒¿Te has dejado algo? ‒pregunta Eduardo. Mark niega con la cabeza a pesar de que bien sabe que no suele funcionar. Eduardo entonces ríe y le da un codazo amistoso‒.Venga, dímelo. No puedes recrear todo el espectáculo y guardarte el truco final ‒incluso Mark es capaz de oír la falsedad que destila cada palabra. Aún así, puede que si se niega, Eduardo opte cambiar de estrategia, se enfade o, peor, se hunda, y Mark no se siente preparado para ninguna de las dos cosas. 

‒Está bien, observa ‒Mark carraspea y yergue la espalda, puesto de nuevo en situación.‒ Señor Saverin, cuándo descubrió el reajuste llevado a cabo por el señor Steiner, ¿volvió enseguida a Nueva York? 

‒No. No estaba con ganas para un vuelo tan largo, me quedé a pasar la noche en Palo Alto. 

‒Ajá. ¿Y no salió de su hotel, me equivoco? 

‒Efectivamente. ¿Qué tiene que ver..? 

‒Sí, sí, eso lo diría Gretchen y el juez me llamaría la atención, pero me dejaría continuar. 

‒Ah. 

‒Pero usted sabía de la fiesta de celebración del millón de usuarios de Facebook que Sean Parker estaba celebrando en el campus de Standford ‒dice entonces Mark. 

‒Sí, claro, por la mañana todavía era parte de la empresa ‒Eduardo esboza una sonrisa irónica‒. Más de un compañero me pasó un enlace con la invitación. Entre ellos, Mattie. 

‒Y, a pesar de su animadversión hacia Parker, ¿usted pensaba acudir? 

‒Probablemente lo hubiese hecho. La fiesta era para celebrar el éxito de Facebook. Si Parker quería dárselas de Gran Gatsby, por mí podía hacerlo ‒Mark sonríe. 

‒¿Se fiaba usted de Parker en un ambiente festivo? ‒pregunta. 

‒Por supuesto que no me fiaba –responde Eduardo, muy serio-. Bien se sabe que a Parker le gusta demasiado tontear con chicas de edad dudosa. 

‒¿Compartió usted esta preocupación con alguien más ese día? ‒le interrumpe Mark. De repente, Eduardo se pone el también firme, como si le hubiesen dado una descarga. 

‒¿ _Cómo_? 

‒¿Con la policía quizás? 

Eduardo le mira boquiabierto. Mark asiente con la cabeza. 

‒Ahora es cuando Gretchen protestaría, pero el juez me daría la razón, porque es perfectamente plausible que…

‒¿Insinúas que delaté a Parker? –le interrumpe Eduardo, con voz temblorosa, y Mark replica por reflejo. 

‒¿Lo hizo? 

-¡No! –exclama Eduardo, _furioso_ , y sí, ahora por fin sí, Mark ve perfectamente inicio y final de su tremenda metedura de pata. Abandona inmediatamente la postura rígida que Gretchen le repite que nunca, nunca hay que perder, y traga saliva: 

‒Vale, esto no ha sido… ‒Eduardo vuelve a cortarle: 

‒¿Por qué me has hecho esta pregunta? ‒pregunta, con los ojos en llamas. 

Mark agacha la cabeza. 

‒Porque con un poco de suerte, tengo a la mitad del jurado pensando que a parte de desentenderte de la empresa, luego tratas de hundirla con un escándalo mediático. 

‒¿De verdad piensas que yo podría hacer algo así? ‒pregunta Eduardo, en tono bajo, hundido. Mark levanta la mirada y casi retrocede físicamente al ver tanta decepción. Es más duro todavía verla plasmada en unos ojos que se han pasado la noche mirándole como si Mark fuera… algo bueno, muy bueno. 

‒Eduardo, no se trata de… ‒la voz le sale a Mark estriada, como después de una tos violenta‒. No se trata de lo que yo piense. No… lo que yo piense no cuenta nada en un juicio. ¿Entiendes eso? 

Cada segundo que Eduardo se toma para mirarle sin decir nada, Mark siente como la frustración va clavándose afilada en el estómago, sin piedad. Eduardo por fin asiente con la cabeza, poco a poco, más como si lo hiciera en favor a Mark que por sentirlo realmente. 

‒Vale, esto ha sido la peor idea que hemos tenido en toda la noche ‒Mark se pasa la mano con la cara, nervioso.‒ Ni tu deberías haber insistido ni yo me debería haber dejado convencer. Esto es… Joder, lo siento, de verdad. Soy… fatal para darme cuenta de cuando la estoy cagando. 

Eduardo emite una carcajada forzada que le agria la saliva a Mark. 

‒Eso no te va a servir siempre de excusa, Mattie ‒murmura con enfado. 

Mark parpadea. 

‒Mark ‒dice. 

Los ojos de Eduardo se vuelven redondos del espanto. Mark tiene la sensación de que se le han terminado las reacciones por la noche, porque se nota la cara dormida y el cuerpo inerte. Espera sin más a que Eduardo sea el que decida como atajar la situación y al cabo de unos instantes, Eduardo se separa del respaldo del balcón, con la mandíbula apretada y los párpados bajos. 

‒Creo que debería irme ‒murmura con suavidad. 

***

Elijah y Robbie beben té en la cocina cuando Mark vuelve, sin Eduardo. Ambos dejan de lado lo que sea de lo que estén hablando (aunque Mark intuye el tema) y le miran con expresión seria. 

‒¿Se ha ido? ‒pregunta Robbie. Mark se limita a responder con un gesto de cabeza‒. ¿Estás bien? ‒Mark se deja caer sobre la tercera silla con todo el peso y todo el pesar. 

‒Creo que la he cagado de manera espectacular.

‒Bah, seguro que no ‒dice Robbie en tono escandalizado‒. Estábamos presentes en la cena, ¿sabes? Veíamos cómo te miraba. 

Mark ríe amargamente. 

‒No estabais en el balcón ahora, no sabéis cómo me ha mirado ‒Robbie le pone una mano en el hombro y le da un apretón afectuoso. Elijah levanta la tetera. 

‒¿Quieres té? ‒le ofrece. Mark le mira y responde con otra pregunta. 

‒¿Tú sabes si Eduardo y Dustin están peleados? ‒Elijah hace una mueca contrariada mientras le sirve una taza. 

‒Yo creo que, oficial oficialmente, no es nada de eso. Es más bien una de esas situaciones incómodas en las que nadie sabe qué decirse y al final la cosa se va perdiendo. 

‒Qué triste ‒comenta Robbie con pesar, y Elijah asiente con la cabeza. 

Mark da un sorbo de té y se relame los labios. Está demasiado dulce para su gusto. 

‒Robbie ‒dice al cabo de un instante‒. ¿Cómo es que me soportabas durante el primer año? 

‒No te soportaba ‒replica Robbie sin inmutarse y Elijah se atraganta con el té‒. Si lo que me estás preguntando es cómo llegamos a ser amigos a pesar de que no te soportaba… ‒continua Robbie, mientras le atiza palmadas a Elijah en la espalda para que deje de toser‒ … no tengo respuesta. Un día empezaste a caerme menos mal, y de ahí el odio ya fue de capa caída. 

Mark sonríe. 

‒Te lo curraste mucho conmigo. Y no tenías porqué. 

‒Lo sé. Soy una santa. Santa Roberta ‒añade y ambos ríen suavemente. 

‒¿Os vais a besar o algo? ‒pregunta Elijah con voz ronca y Robbie deja en paz su espalda para propinarle un cachete en la nuca. 

Aplicada la sanción, Robbie mira a Mark de esa manera que lo enervaba al principio, lo atemorizaba después, y que terminó por buscar siempre que el barullo en su cabeza le sobrepasaba y necesitaba traducción. Y una vez más, Robbie le regala a su paciencia y sus dotes para disipar los pensamientos idiotas que le vienen a Mark a la cabeza. 

‒No eres ni la mitad de insoportable de lo que te piensas, Mark. 

Mark sonríe y remueve varias veces el té con la cucharilla, la llena de líquido para luego volver a dejarla caer. 

‒Podría serlo ‒comenta. Levanta la cucharilla a la altura justa para ver su rostro deformado sobre la superficie curva, y añade‒: Pero no lo soy. 

_Las 01.28 am de Eduardo_

Eduardo se encuentra con la puerta de su casa casi por sorpresa, sin apenas noción del recorrido que le ha llevado de Brooklyn hasta allí. El apartamento huele a cerrado y a vacío, y la luz parpadeante del contestador le indica que tiene siete mensajes nuevos esperándole. Los pone en el altavoz mientras va a la cocina y se sirve agua en uno de sus vasos largos y sin pegatinas. 

El primero es de su madre y el segundo de su padre, con las mismas preguntas y Eduardo diría que con la misma preocupación, aunque no el mismo disimulo. El tercer mensaje es de Chris, también preocupado, que le pide que le llame cuando tenga ganas, sin diferencia horaria que le eche atrás. El cuarto es de Gretchen, que le da ánimos y le recuerda la cita de mañana, y el quinto es sólo unos segundos de silencio antes de colgar. El sexto vuelve a ser su madre, breve pero insistente, y el séptimo es Giulianna, dulce y dudosa, preguntándole qué tal ha ido todo y recordándole su número de teléfono. 

‒Por si necesitas alguien con quien hablar ‒escucha Eduardo desde la cocina. 

Se escucha el pitido que marca el final de los mensajes recibidos y Eduardo deja el vaso en el fregadero. 

Va hacia al contestador y busca la opción para ver los números que han llamado. La quinta llamada no tiene prefijo de Nueva York, sino de California. Eduardo se queda mirándolo, primero con la mente en blanco, y luego calculando qué hora es en Palo Alto si aquí es la una y media. Saca el teléfono y hace desfilar sus contactos hasta dar con el que busca. Pero el número de Dustin ya no existe, le informa una voz metálica al otro lado. Eduardo suspira y sin más preámbulo se deja caer sobre el sofá. 

Desde la ventana puede ver Nueva York con todos sus insomnios, así que en su salón nunca hay penumbra. El silencio es absoluto y Eduardo tiene la mente demasiado espesa para que ningún pensamiento en particular le entretenga. Una voz en el interior de su cabeza le recuerda que no se duerma, porque desde aquí no oirá el despertador y seguramente llegará tarde al bufete. O no llegará. 

Eduardo se quita los zapatos de una sacudida y se acurruca contra los cojines. 

***

Despierta con el corazón disparado, sin saber qué le ha sobresaltado. A su alrededor jarrones y libros están en su sitio, y no habrá dormido más de veinte minutos: sus sueños tardan más en llegar. Aspira profundamente, tratando de calmar el pulso, y de pronto y de la nada le invade un profundo ataque de indignación con la vida en su totalidad, y decide que se merece unas vacaciones bien largas. 

Entonces, suena el timbre. 

Eduardo se pone en pie de un salto, tirando tres cojines al suelo con el movimiento. Tiene un momento de estupidez en que mira a los cojines como preguntándoles qué están haciendo allí, antes de que el timbre vuelva a sonar. Eduardo devuelve los cojines a su sitio y corre hacia la puerta, con la cabeza totalmente vacía de ideas. 

Al menos ha acertado quién está al otro lado, piensa al abrir. 

‒Hola, Mark ‒saluda un poco sin aliento y con un bastante de aprehensión. 

‒Hola ‒responde Mark Zuckerberg, venido al Upper East Side en chándal y chanclas, y con el aire de quién tampoco sabe muy bien en qué se está metiendo. A Eduardo el pensamiento le consuela. 

‒Son las dos de la mañana ‒señala con voz neutra. 

‒Sí, es que ahora el metro pasa con menos frecuencia ‒asiente Mark. Eduardo suspira y decide dejarlo estar. 

‒¿Cómo sabías que vivo aquí? ‒Mark levanta una ceja, como si la pregunta fuera tan ofensiva para él como para el mismo Eduardo. 

‒Tengo un dossier con todos tus datos. 

‒¿Incluido el móvil personal? 

‒Claro. 

‒¿Y no se te acudido utilizarlo? ‒Mark se muerde el labio, como aceptando el golpe, pero sus ojos le aguantan la mirada con valentía. 

‒Lo he pensando pero… en último momento me he decidido por seguir tu ejemplo ‒Eduardo chasquea la lengua porque sí, mensaje captado. No puede perseguir a un cuelgue hasta el otro lado de la ciudad y no pretender que le devuelvan la visita. Abre la puerta lo suficiente para permitirle el paso y Mark entra con ese ritmo constreñido suyo, deprisa y frenándose al mismo tiempo, tan proclive al tropiezo. Eduardo le guía hasta el salón y enciende la lámpara menos molesta que tiene. Con un ademán invita a Mark a sentarse, pero este sigue de pie, la vista clavada en él sin siquiera la interrupción de un parpadeo. 

‒Lo siento ‒dice, sin más preámbulo, casi de un soplido‒. Me he comportado como un idiota.

Eduardo se nota la boca seca.

‒Mark, te he empujado yo. Estaba cansado y… probablemente un poco borracho. Pero, de verdad, no tienes que…

‒No, _sí_ tengo que ‒le interrumpe Mark con voz ronca, dura, pero no para con Eduardo‒. Has pasado una semana terrible, un mes nada agradable y sospecho que los dos últimos años tampoco han sido una fiesta. 

‒Nada de eso es tu culpa ‒replica Eduardo en tono razonable. 

‒No, no lo es, pero da igual. Puede que yo pueda situar mi trabajo y mi vida en dos parcelas diferentes, pero… bueno, te conozco poco todavía, pero no parece que tú seas así. Y debería haberlo tenido en cuenta y no hacer el imbécil como lo he hecho. 

Mark deja de hablar de sopetón, como si le hubieran arrancado de su fuente de energía. Los dos están un tiempo sin decir nada, mirándose tensos pero en paz. Eduardo está intentando sobre todo decidir qué hacer con el hecho de que esta persona que anteayer sólo era un cuelgue haya venido desde Brooklyn a decirle estas cosas, a las dos de la mañana, y no más pronto porque a estas horas no hay tanto metro. Ha sido un mes de miradas de reojo y contención, y en tan solo unas horas todo ha estallado por culpa de una grieta mal gestionada. Por culpa… o gracias a. 

De repente, un recuerdo inesperado se cuela sin pedir permiso. Eduardo frunce el ceño. 

‒Dijiste eso de Mattie ‒dice‒. Dijiste que me había echado así de Facebook porque no pensaba que nuestra amistad se viera afectada, que lo situaba en esferas separadas ‒Mark chasquea la lengua. 

‒Probablemente pensó que te cabrearías un poco. Pero que al final te cansarías y verías lo brillante de su plan. 

Eduardo se cruza de brazos y ladea la cabeza, mirando a Mark de manera inquisitiva. 

‒¿Te reconoces en él? ‒pregunta con vehemencia. 

Mark esboza una sonrisa apagada muy desconcertante, parte ironía, parte resignación y parte otra cosa que Eduardo se atrevería a juzgar que es vergüenza. 

‒Bueno… Para prepararme para el caso leí entrevistas, y biografías, y vi documentales, y llevo cuatro días enteros con su cara delante. No es que los incompetentes emocionales tengamos un radar, pero era imposible no sumar dos más dos con tanta información. 

‒Tú no eres como Mattie ‒dice Eduardo, sin saber qué le impulsa a ello, y Mark le dedica una mirada que bien podría considerarse compasiva. 

‒No, él viste mucho mejor. 

A Eduardo se le escapa una risa que es todo aire y sorpresa. Siente que algo dentro suyo cede, e inevitablemente el disgusto empieza a diluirse. Puede que a Mark se le den mal las reacciones en general, pero lo tiene asumido y presente, y eso es algo tan _raro_. Raro y extrañamente halagador, el estar con una persona que parece dar por sentado que en algún momento de la conversación tendrá que disculparse por ser un poco tocho. Eduardo lleva una noche de dejarse demasiado abrumar por las emociones y sufrir las consecuencias, pero Mark se merece esa admiración que de repente le inunda el pecho y le arranca una sonrisa absurda. 

Mark, por supuesto, sigue con la expresión de quién no imagina en lo más mínimo qué está pensando el otro, y de hecho, parece alarmarse ante la sonrisa. 

‒No, no es eso ‒replica Eduardo, aún sonriendo‒. Es otra cosa, y es algo importante. ¿Por qué a él quiero propinarle un cabezazo cada vez que le veo y tú me gustas? 

‒Yo no te eché fuera de una patada de un negocio millonario. A ti te caía bien Mattie antes de eso, ¿no? 

‒Sí ‒admite Eduardo, riendo con pena. 

‒A mí me has conocido ahora ‒dice entonces Mark, la expresión grave. Eduardo deja de sonreír. 

‒¿Qué?

‒Me has conocido ahora ‒repite Mark, con calma‒. Si me hubieses conocido en la universidad, bueno… Eras amigo de Mattie, quién sabe. Pero yo no era una persona agradable, no era una persona que te hubiese gustado… o convenido tener como amigo. No es que termine de entender eso de que _ahora_ te guste, pero tampoco soy tan idiota como para cortarte el rollo. 

‒¿Y qué te pasaba? ‒pregunta Eduardo en voz baja‒. ¿Por qué eras así antes y no ahora? 

Mark se toma su tiempo para responder, los ojos inquietos mientras busca las palabras que le convenzan. Eduardo no le empuja ni un milímetro, no puede hacer eso otra vez. Los dos siguen en pie en medio del salón, fijos en su punto de ancla. 

‒Era muy infeliz ‒dice Mark al final, con un tono resignado que le encoge el estómago a Eduardo‒.Y en mi infelicidad me iba volviendo cada vez más capullo y no me importaba hacer a los demás infelices ‒Mark se mueve por fin por el comedor, las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su sudadera‒. En mi primer año sólo conseguí que Robbie me tolerara lo suficiente para sentarse a mi lado en Retórica. Toda interacción con el resto del personal fue un desastre. _Yo_ era un desastre. 

‒¿Es por eso que te cambiaste de residencia? ‒Mark confirma con un movimiento cabeza. 

‒Robbie me comentó que su novio se había quedado sin compañero, y yo empecé a apreciar la utilidad de la conversa banal. 

‒¿Qué cambió? 

Mark se sienta en el sofá. Eduardo no le sigue inmediatamente, pero tras unos segundos de silencio, abandona él también su estatismo y se sienta a su lado. Así de cerca, puede sentir a Mark aún temblando por el frío de la calle. 

‒Lo que pasó, Eduardo, fue que… Creo que me cansé. Me cansé de ser tan infeliz, y de ser tan agotador ‒Mark suelta esa risa de auto-desprecio que a todo el mundo se le escapa después de una metedura de pata especialmente significativa, pero que en su caso parece tenerla incorporada a la vida diaria‒. A veces… Todavía me pasa, es como antes, cuando me he puesto a jugar a Ley y Orden. Puedo estar en medio de una situación y saber que estoy cagándola y no retroceder ni un paso. Sé cómo tengo que hacerlo, pero no me sale. 

‒Lo estás haciendo ahora ‒replica Eduardo suavemente. 

‒Sí, bueno ‒Mark se encoge de hombros‒. Teoría y práctica. A base de forzarse te empiezan a salirle las cosas, aunque sea…

‒Un poco a trompicones ‒termina Eduardo por él. Mark esboza una ligera sonrisa que a Eduardo le gustaría poder repasar con el pulgar. 

Mark carraspea y continúa. 

‒El caso que… Ser un antisocial no es poco frecuente, eso está claro. Y ser antisocial e infeliz tampoco. Pero suele haber algo que tira de ti. La familia, amigos, novios… lo que sea. Algo que te pide que… aprendas a gestionarte un poco la actitud con la vida que te ha tocado, o sino sólo te queda hundirte en la mierda. Y para mí fue Harvard. Me pasé la adolescencia soñando con llegar a la universidad y al llegar allí… _nada_. Nada fue diferente. Cambié de sitio, pero no cambié yo. Y no sé, no puedo poner fecha de cuándo pasó, pero llegué a un punto en que me dije aquello tenia que acabar. No podía seguir agotándome incluso a mí. 

‒¿Y qué hiciste? ‒preguntad Eduardo, fascinado, casi sin aliento, y Mark le mira con un deje de diversión. 

‒Nada épico, te lo aseguro ‒responde con una sonrisa tímida‒. Hablé con mis padres, mi madre lloró una semana entera y me pagaron la terapia.

‒¿Hablas en serio?

‒Sip. Ahora me la pago yo ‒añade Mark con algo de orgullo.

‒Y eso cambió las cosas ‒dice Eduardo, con voz tentativa. 

‒Sí, mucho ‒asiente Mark‒. Básicamente aprendí que vale, puedo tener problemas para tolerar al mundo, pero que antes de cerrarme en banda, vale la pena ver hasta donde me llega la tolerancia ‒Eduardo no puede evitar reír ante la lógica aplastante del asunto. 

‒¿Y qué? ¿Te da para largo? ‒Mark vacila unos instantes, pero finalmente su cara se llena de satisfacción. 

‒Creo que bastante. En fin, ya has conocido a Elijah. 

Eduardo ríe. No es un chiste tan gracioso, sobre todo porque no conoce tanto a los implicados, ni a Elijah ni tampoco al mismo Mark. Pero obviamente Mark no se percata de lo impresionante que resulta verle tan sereno, tan entero en sus mierdas, tan dispuesto a mejorar aunque tenga que hacer soltar la ironía de turno cada poco para quitarse mérito. 

‒No eres bueno evaluando lo que sienten los demás ‒dice entonces Eduardo‒. Ni en qué grado lo sienten ‒Mark hace una mueca avergonzada. 

‒¿Se ha notado mucho que era una frase sacada de terapia?

‒Un poco, pero no he querido pensar mal ‒sonríe Eduardo, pero Mark no parece aceptar la broma. Asiente con la cabeza, sentido:

‒Eso es porque eres buena persona ‒dice, y Eduardo arquea las cejas. 

‒Y tú también ‒replica. Mark sacude la cabeza, poco convencido. 

‒Yo me lo tengo que trabajar mucho. De verdad, Eduardo, soy bastante inepto. 

‒Y valiente ‒añade Eduardo.

Mark abre la boca como para decir algo, pero termina por cerrarla, y agachar la cabeza. Eduardo siente una súbita ráfaga de ternura, y por extraña que sea la sensación, le parece que han pasado días, semanas, desde que el entendimiento decidiera echar cierre y le robarle un beso a Mark en un lavabo. Pero no. El reloj colgado en su pared le confirma que no han pasado ni nueve horas y que puede que sea demasiado pronto para todo. Pero Eduardo nunca se ha disculpado por su exceso de puntualidad. 

La mayor parte de las veces trae cosas buenas, piensa, cuando Mark aparentemente decide que no hay peligro, y saca la mano derecha de la sudadera y la posa sobre la suya. Eduardo sonríe, y con un gesto fácil entrelaza sus dedos. 

‒Mattie también era infeliz ‒ dice Eduardo, poco a poco‒. Yo lo podía ver. 

‒¿Se lo preguntaste alguna vez? ‒pregunta Mark con un hilo de voz. 

‒Muchas –susurra Eduardo‒. Nunca respondía.

‒Yo tampoco lo hacía ‒Eduardo se acerca la mano de Mark a los labios, pero no ejerce presión, sólo la tiene allí, porque Mark le deja. 

‒Quizás Facebook le hiciera feliz ‒dice al final‒. ¿Tú qué piensas?

‒Bueno… Quizás ahí tienes la diferencia entre él y yo. Él se salvó con una idea millonaria. Yo con la mejor terapeuta del estado. 

Eduardo intenta sonreír, pero esta vez no le sale. 

‒Sí, pero… ¿Cómo de feliz eres si… eres capaz de tratar así a la persona que te ha ayudado a serlo? ‒Mark lo mira con una briza de desesperación en los ojos. 

‒No lo sé, Eduardo. Eres tú quién ha dicho que era feliz.

‒Lo sé, pero… ‒Eduardo suelta todo el aire de golpe, para haber si así logra arrancarse las palabras y de paso también la toxina. 

En el fondo de su estómago tiene instalado desde hace dos un años un constante bombeo de culpa, presente aunque él mismo esté de su parte. Sabe que deriva de la responsabilidad que siempre había sentido para con Mattie, ese deseo inocentón de _arreglarle_ , curarle de su mal estado de ánimo cuasi permanente y su aversión a todos los niveles de contacto. Eduardo no se daba cuenta de lo que ahora, con Mark pegado a su lado, ve con claridad diáfana: que él podía estirar hasta cierto punto, pero era Mattie el que tenía que poner la fuerza necesaria para levantarse. Y aún así, no puede evitar la sensación de fallida.

‒Igual no lo era ‒dice, nervioso‒. Igual nunca fue feliz. Igual Facebook sólo fue la gran distracción que me impedía ver que seguía igual de jodido. Mientras yo, bueno… Dejé de preguntarle si estaba bien. 

Mark le aprieta la mano con fuerza. 

‒Eso no cambia lo que hizo ‒dice de manera casi inaudible. 

‒Sí, sí que lo hace ‒dice Eduardo con firmeza, y quizás de no estar tan cerca, no notaría cómo Mark se estremece ligeramente‒. No creas que estoy entonando el mea culpa total, pero… sí que cambia la cosa. 

‒Eduardo ‒empieza Mark seriamente, con una fuerza que a Eduardo le recuerda al interrogatorio del balcón. No ha sido el momento más agradable de su vida, pero Eduardo tiene que reconocer que el tío sabe cómo imponerse‒. En todos los casos que he visto en mi tiempo en el bufete, todavía no ha habido visto ninguno en que la culpa no estuviese repartida. Cometiste errores y sí, si fuera abogado del bando contrario, los utilizaría en tu contra. Pero no… no creo que sea algo que te debas echarte en cara. Son tus errores, y sabes que los cometiste y obviamente tienes que lidiar con ellos, pero… Sentirte culpable no sirve de nada. 

Eduardo no dice nada. Sabe que Mark tiene razón, entre otras cosas, porque no es la primera vez que le echan un discurso similar. No va a terminar de convencerse esta noche, ni quizás lo haga nunca porque, si algo tiene la irracionalidad, es una gran adherencia a las arterias. Además, todo su cuerpo le está pidiendo un descanso, porque lleva cuatro días y cinco noches agobiado en el mismo bucle, y definitivamente es hora de salirse por la tangente. Aunque hay una parte del discurso de Mark que no puede omitir. 

‒Así que… ‒dice poco a poco‒. De estar en mi contra, a pesar de estar moralmente de mi parte, me patearías el culo en un juzgado. 

‒Por supuesto ‒replica Mark sin ningún tipo de dilación, y Eduardo suelta una risotada incrédula. 

‒Qué homenaje a la ética, Mark. 

‒¿Cuántas acciones dices que tienes invertidas en energías renovables y organizaciones para la paz? ‒pregunta Mark en tono despreocupado, de abogado repelente y manipulador, y Eduardo se inclina casi sin darse cuenta, pero esta vez no está solo en la iniciativa. 

Por primera vez en lo que llevan de noche, los dos se buscan y se encuentran a medio camino, así que chocan, y por un momento, duele. Pero al siguiente cambia la dinámica, y Eduardo tiene permiso para recorrerle la boca a Mark con la lengua, explorarla con movimientos oscilantes y pacientes hasta quedar satisfecho, salirse para probar también la barbilla y el cuello, y volver para que Mark se vengue robándole el aliento. Tiene en la boca el sabor del vino y un cepillado de dientes perezoso, y Eduardo siente que la mente se le embriaga: excepto este punto fijo que es Mark, el resto de la habitación da vueltas. 

Quizás todo irá así con ellos. Primero un tropiezo, y luego, curvas. Pero Eduardo siente que se fían, el uno del otro, quizás demasiado y demasiado deprisa, y por eso algo le dice que funciona, y que funcionará. 

Aunque quizás Mark lo vea des de otra perspectiva. Llegados a un momento, resulta intolerable que todavía haya corbatas y gemelos pasados, y sudaderas sin cremallera que facilitar la cuestión. El cuerpo de Mark se vuelve rígido cuando Eduardo le acaricia el vientre desnudo con los dedos, y le ve tragar saliva, los ojos llenos de duda. 

‒Otra vez ‒suspira, riendo de nuevo como si se diera pena. 

‒¿Qué pasa? 

‒Otra vez estoy aquí, a punto de meter la pata hasta el fondo ‒dice Mark con una sonrisa algo amarga, y Eduardo se apresura a quitársela de beso en la comisura de los labios. 

‒¿Quieres parar? ‒pregunta, justo antes de hundir su cara en el pelo de Mark y morderle suavemente la oreja. Eduardo quizás no sea un sagaz abogado, pero sus trucos ilícitos se los conoce. Mark suelta un gemido arrancado a la garganta, que va directamente a los nervios de Eduardo como una inyección de adrenalina. 

‒No ‒murmura Mark, quizás con poca voz, pero porque la energía la guarda para subirse al regazo de Eduardo, que lo rodea inmediatamente con las brazos y lo sujeta contra su cuerpo con fuerza, sin dejar ya más espacio. 

‒Pues no te preocupes ‒le murmura contra los labios‒. Este error nos lo repartimos entre los dos. 

***

La alarma del despertador salta como de costumbre a las siete, pero no es su mano la que la silencia. Eduardo abre los ojos a parpadeos pesados, y ve a Mark mirándole dudoso, sentando en el borde de la cama, con la sudadera puesta y el pelo revuelto. Eduardo espera que Mark no vaya a decirle que tiene que irse. 

‒Tengo que irme –dice entonces Mark, y Eduardo gruñe con fastidio‒. Gretchen amenazó con despedirme si se me ocurría ir con sudadera al bufete ‒Eduardo ahoga una carcajada en el cojín.

‒Mmm… está bien ‒murmura sonriendo, con la voz pastosa, y cierra los ojos con gusto cuando Mark se inclina para darle un beso en la mejilla, y a Eduardo le da tiempo a darle otro en el cuello. Mark ríe suavemente y se levanta de la cama. 

‒No te duermas, ¿eh? ‒dice con voz un tanto severa, y si Eduardo no lo encontrara tan atractivo, probablemente se ofendería. 

Mark sale de su habitación y luego de la casa de puntillas, aunque no hay nadie más que despertar. Eduardo se queda mirando la puerta por la que ha desaparecido hasta que el repetidor de la alarma le recrimina la pereza de forma odiosa. Eduardo lo para de un manotazo mucho menos delicado que el de Mark, y de obliga incorporarse. Cuánto antes termine el día, antes podrá llevarse a Mark a alguna parte, preferiblemente a esa misma cama. 

Entonces, algo en su periferia visual capta su atención: hay un papel doblado debajo del despertador que Eduardo no recuerda haber puesto allí. Dentro hay escrito un número de teléfono móvil, acompañados de las siglas DM, y una nota en la misma letra pequeña que lleva un mes escribiendo las palabras de Eduardo. _Le robaron el móvil a Dustin hace unos días. Elijah pensó que igual no tenías el nuevo_. 

_Las 09.23 de Mark_

El teléfono móvil de Mark empieza a sonar justo cuando él está pasando su tarjeta por el torno automático de entrada al edificio, sin gota de aire en los pulmones después de correr con todas sus fuerzas desde la parada de metro hasta allí. Mientras maldice tanto a Elijah por ponerle _Born in the USA_ de tono de llamada, como a sí mismo por no acordarse nunca de cambiarlo, corre hacia los ascensores, y una vez consigue colarse dentro de uno, descuelga:

‒Gre… ¡Gretchen! ‒saluda con voz entrecortada‒. Estoy, estoy subiendo, ha-había… el metro, se ha estropeado no sé qué, pero, pero… 

‒Mark, vale, vale ‒le corta Gretchen‒. No te preocupes, está todo bien. Sólo te llamaba porque Eduardo ha ido a la cafetería a tomarse algo antes de que empezar. Me ha dicho que le avisáramos, pero no lleva el móvil encima. ¿Puedes pasarte tú?

Mark frunce el ceño. 

‒Ehhh… Claro, claro que puedo ‒dice, acercándose a los números para presionar la planta de la cafetería‒. Voy a por Eduardo… _a la cafetería_ ‒añade estúpidamente. En frío, él también se daría cuenta de que la frase no contiene nada incriminatorio, pero aún así aguanta la respiración hasta que Gretchen le da las gracias y les conmina a que no tarden. Mark cuelga el teléfono y trata de recuperar el aliento mientras el ascensor va vaciándose de personal a cada planta. 

Eduardo está, efectivamente, en la cafetería del último piso, sentado en una de las mesas al lado de un gran ventanal, a través del cual pueden observarse todos los edificios de Manhattan compitiendo por cuál es el más alto. Claro está, lleva el cansancio con mucha más gracia que Mark, y sólo le delatan unas ligeras ojeras que no le restan nada de porte. Mark ha conseguido lavarse los dientes en casa y quitarse las legañas de los ojos en el metro y sabe que no puede aspirar a más. 

Eduardo debe oír sus pasos, porque se gira hacia él cuando Mark se acerca a su mesa, y le regala una sonrisa radiante. Mark se la devuelve, en la medida en que él puede irradiar nada. Sabe que no es mucho, apenas un centelleo, pero por alguna razón, parece suficiente para Eduardo. 

‒Gretchen te avisa de que ya es hora de volver ‒le anuncia. Eduardo asiente con la cabeza y se levanta, con un café en cada mano. 

‒¿Manchado con de leche y con poco azúcar? ‒pregunta, alargando uno hacia Mark. 

Mark parpadea, sorprendido. 

‒Sí, ¿cómo lo has…? 

‒Me lo ha chivado alguien ‒Mark le mira unos instantes confuso hasta que su cerebro encuentra las conexiones adecuadas, y de pronto, se le aparece Dustin en sus visitas, siempre dispuesto a levantarse a buscar saleros, queso rallado y servilletas, su voz siempre amable al preguntarle, _Mark, chato, ¿cómo te pido el café?_ Mark no quiere pensar en por qué la que probablemente es la primera conversación entre Dustin y Eduardo en meses ha terminado derivando en cómo le gusta a Mark el café, pero importa poco. Si algo puede deducir de los ojos brillantes de Eduardo, es que ha sido una buena conversación. 

‒Gracias ‒dice él, con intención. 

‒Gracias a ti por el café ‒responde Mark y los dos se sonríen. 

Eduardo mira su reloj, y con una mano suave pero insistente conduce a Mark hasta la puerta. Cuando por fin les llega un ascensor, pasan de las nueve y media, pero ninguno de los dos se angustia. 

Saben que les van a esperar. 


End file.
